


Syrup

by KariahBengalii



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gags, Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariahBengalii/pseuds/KariahBengalii
Summary: Mark taking the ring gag. Touching himself. Tasting syrup. Remembering Ethan.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of complete fiction based on the first Unus Annus video. I love the Crankiplier ship, but I wholeheartedly support their IRL relationships with Mika and Amy. Please do not share this in any way outside of this site to respect their desire not to see such things.

Most of the sex toys they'd used in their Cooking with Sex Toys video were unsalvageable. There was no way they were getting the pancake batter out of the flogger, the dildo, with a hole in the middle, was a haven for bacteria, and the paddles were partially burnt. 

They had, of course, completely intended to toss them all, but Mark grabbed the ring gag when Ethan wasn't watching. He'd enjoyed it. Sure, eating around it was potentially hazardous, but as far as an actual sex toy, Mark wanted to try it again. Having to remove it so quickly due to their unexpected visitor meant he was still curious. So he grabbed it when Ethan wasn't watching. 

Now, he's standing in his bedroom, staring down at it, wondering if he's really going to do this. Finally, he sighed and raised his head, fastening it around his head, struggling a bit with the straps, idly wishing he had assistance to put it on for him. After a few moments of struggling, he succeeded. He stripped off his clothes and lay back on the bed. He was really doing this. 

He began teasing himself, feeling his brain disappearing beyond instinct. The gag still tasted of syrup. He strained uselessly against the straps, trying to lick at the metal for the lingering hints of syrup, but only succeeding in drooling all over himself. Idly, a part of his brain wondered what he looked like at that moment, but the majority of his mind was blindly chasing the increasingly firm touches on his cock. As he quickly reached his climax, his brain came back online just long enough to connect the syrup to Ethan feeding him, to Ethan fastening the gag on him, to Ethan- 

Sluggishly, Mark reached up to undo the gag, registering first that that had been easily the most intense orgasm of his life and second, exactly what he had been thinking about. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I love the Crankiplier ship, and would love to see more, especially in light of how much material we have with Unus Annus. xoxo


End file.
